Save The Goblin King
by Rozen14
Summary: An assassin trying to kill Jareth. Sarah returning to Labyrinth to save Jareth. Confessions made after a sort of sacrifice. Love is wonderful and so is Sarah/Jareth pairings! YAY!


I do not own Labyrinth

Save The Goblin King

Labyrinth.....it was beautiful as she remembered and it hasnt even changed since she last visited. Last time she came here, she had to rescue her half brother Toby. Now she's here to protect the Goblin King from a certain danger. An assassination. Thanks to Hoggle and the others she returned to Labyrinth and gotten herself a disguise to wear at the masquerade ball, no one not even Jareth could EVER recognize her in her new ballgown outfit.

Sarah got inside of the Goblin King's castle in her outfit without letting anyone know, as she walked in the hallways to get to the ballroom she contacted Hoggle with her walkie talkie.

"This is Silver Maiden to Goblin Hermit, Im in the hallways over." Sarah said then she released the button.

"This is Goblin Hermit to Silver Maiden, Im inside the ballroom....Jareth is sitting on his throne and there are other dancers around....still no sign of the killer, over." Hoggle said.

"Roger that. I found the doorway to the ballroom now. Over." Sarah said.

"Alright then...be careful Silver Maiden. Out." Hoggle said then placed down the walkie talkie and continued to scan around in the ballroom.

Sarah walked inside the ballroom where many guests danced to their hearts content, she looked everywhere but no sign of the murderer, she then looked up to where Jareth is, sitting alone on his throne chair watching his guests.

_"After those two long years.....he is still the most beautiful man I ever laid my eyes on._" Sarah thought to herself.

Jareth continues watching his guests dancing the night away until his gaze rests on a beautiful but mysterious stranger standing there all alone watching him. His heart began to beat fast. "_That lovely young woman.....who is she?"_ Jareth thought.

Hoggle continued to watch over the whole ballroom without letting Jareth know until he saw a man dressed in black staring at the Goblin King ready to make a killer move. Hoggle then reached for the walkie talkie.

"Silver Maiden! This is Goblin Hermit, over! I spotted the killer! Repeat! I spotted the killer! He's on his way to his highness! Over!!!!" Hoggle quietly panicked.

As she continued to look at Jareth, she replied back by placing the walkie talkie on the side of her neck to make Jareth think it was a little purse.

"Roger that. I am heading over to Jareth and Im going to dance with him. Over." Sarah said with a little tremble in her throat.

"Sarah, are you sure you want to do this? There's no point in dying, you know!" Hoggle said.

"I have to do this Hoggle. I dont want Jareth to die." Sarah said then started walking to the Goblin King.

Hoggle placed the walkie talkie down and started to watch the whole thing. "Poor kid....."

Jareth saw his mysterious enchanting stranger walking towards him, he rose from his seat to greet her.

The stranger bowed to him politely. "Good evening your highness. Im delighted to meet you." she greeted.

Jareth looked mystified, not only was she beautiful but she has good manners too.

"Likewise Im sure." Jareth said.

"If its not to much to ask....would you like to dance, Sire?" she asked while holding out her hand.

"Of course I will and you dont have to be so formal, you may call me Jareth." Jareth said as he smiled and took her hand.

They both walked down the throne steps and started to waltz. The man in black cursed his luck that a person would get in the way of his target but he kept on stalking them.

The two danced gracefully which brought alot of admirers to watch. Even though Jareth knew he was a good dancer, he was impressed by the woman's poise and grace.

"You dance so wonderfully." he complimented.

"Why thank you. Though I am still a rookie." Sarah said with a smile.

Jareth chuckled a bit, then as the two kept on dancing, he tried to study her face behind the mask.

"You know you look familiar.....have we met?" Jareth asked.

Not wanting to lie to her Jareth she made up some of the truth.

"We might've, though since Im getting old, my memory isnt what it used to be." Sarah confessed.

"Oh my."

"Yeah I know....sad isnt it?"

The killer came a bit closer but not away from the audience, he then took out a dagger and positioned himself to throw the it at Jareth's back.

Jareth's back was facing towards the killer, giving the killer a good clean shot. Flung! He threw the dagger!

Sarah then spotted the spinning dagger coming at Jareth from behind then she held on to Jareth's waist with her one arm then spun around until her own back got in the way. The dagger struck her back and she staggered a bit while holding on to Jareth.

Jareth was horrified of what he saw. He was confused at first on why she suddenly grab him like that and twirled him but now it makes perfect sense....she used herself as a shield to protect him.....

The killer once again cursed his luck but he didnt give up he went into the dance ring and took out another dagger and this time was ready to strike the Goblin King.....however the assassin wasnt just the luckiest man that ever lived. Sarah had a trick up her sleeve. She slowly took out her gun from the ribbon waist line, got up a little, turned around and shot the fool. The assassin fell dead, Sarah fell but didnt die. Sarah won, the killer lost.

Jareth was at his lovely stranger's side trying to support her.

"That was close.....he almost.......... killed you. But I......... stopped him......... and ........Im glad." Sarah gently said as she breathed to keep herself alive.

"I thank you for it......please dont die......" Jareth pleaded.

"I want to show you something......please.....take off my mask." Sarah asked.

Jareth did what she asked him to and his eyes widened in surprise, the very stranger that he fell in love with.....the very girl who danced with him a second time, the very girl who saved him from his doom......it was Sarah all along! Everyone gasped and Hoggle came out from the crowd.

"Sarah......" Jareth spoke surprised.

"Jareth, before you say anything, please hear me out. Time has passed for me.....and I began to miss you and love you. I was a stubborn fool............... for letting you go. I didnt know......... how much you loved me until I found out....for myself.....I love you Jareth......and I always will.....if you dont want me back.....I'll go away.....and never bother you........again." Sarah said with tears coming out of her eyes.

Jareth began to cry as well. "Sarah......it wasnt your fault.....it was mine. I realized that controlling someone with fear isnt what true love is. I dont want you to go away. I want you to stay here and be my queen.....I missed you.....and I love you so much." Jareth said as he cried uncontrollably. Everyone went awwwwww.

Both Jareth and Sarah then shared a passionate kiss. When they were done Jareth picked Sarah up and took her to the infirmary to patch up her wound.

Then Sarah and Jareth were married then ruled the Goblin Kingdom and the Labyrinth in love and happiness and they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
